


Just Sleep in Another Bed

by NarryEm



Series: One Direction Erotica/Fluff-fest/Wangst as written by EmilyY [53]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something quick that came to my mind after listening to Friends by Ed Sheeran again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Sleep in Another Bed

 

Touring is fun, it honestly is.  The nightly stage shenanigans and the singing out to a different crowd every night has become as natural to him as breathing.

Except for one thing.

This is, Harry has fallen hard.  It goes without saying that he is close to all of his bandmates since they are like brothers but Niall is special.  They don’t do most things like normal friends would. 

There are countless nights when Niall crawled into his bed after a concert and the little post-concert ritual afterwards.  Nights when they were both still on the concert high and laughed and nothing in particular and cuddled and stuff.  But Harry is two hundred percent sure that friends don’t love each other like that or even look or think about the friend the way he does.

He just can’t help it. 

Niall is so vibrant and he captures all the light wherever he goes.  Harry can hardly focus on remembering the lyrics whenever Niall touches him onstage or says something funny or cheeky to him in between the verses.  It’s cruel enough that he’s already got so many rumours surrounding him everywhere he goes but to compound to that, he spends so much of his time with the object of his love.

Harry will admit to staying awake at night crying to the dreams that can never come true.  And how many close calls he had on the lads nights out.

So when Niall comes up to him on the day off and kisses his cheek, he freezes.  Especially when Niall whispers as he pulls away: “Are we just friends?”

The earnest look in Niall’s blue eyes captivate him.  And no, they are not.  At least, not in Harry’s mind.

“No.  I don’t want us to be,” he answers honestly.

“Good.”

And when Niall kisses him, a quick and sweet peck on the lips, all the doubts fall away and shatter.

This, Harry knows, is all that matters.  The truth.

 

 


End file.
